The present invention generally relates to the manufacture of objects. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique, including a method and device, for supporting a plurality of objects, e.g., hard disks, using a novel mandrel device. Merely by way of example, the present invention also can be applied to other objects such as optical disks, magnetic disks, and the like.
In the manufacture of hard disks, industry has always attempted to automate manufacturing processes. Automation begins, in part, by adding computer controlled input and output devices onto processing tools such as servo writers, cleaning stations, and the like. Automation tends to improve the efficiency of machine operators. Automation also reduces the cost of the end products (i.e., hard disks) in a high volume manufacturing line. Industry has gone a long way from manufacturing processes, which tended to be labor intensive, to processes that are highly automated.
Unfortunately, numerous processes in the manufacture of hard disks are not fully automated. As merely an example, transportation of hard disks often occurs by way of a human operator, who is generally holding cassettes in hand. Human operators tend to be, at best, unreliable in some cases, which means they can drop or damage the hard disks. Additionally, transferring hard disks from cassette to equipment input station is labor intensive. In most cases, hard disks are removed by way of a conventional mandrel device that cannot secure each of the disks in position. That is, the conventional mandrel device has a handle and a rigid support member that extends from the handle. The member is substantially a solid piece of plastic material that is insertable into disk openings which align themselves with each other in the cassette. The member does not secure the disks firmly and the disks can touch each other and often slide from one end of the member to the other end of the member. Accordingly, the conventional mandrel device often causes damage to the hard disks themselves and generally cannot be used to effectively transport disks from the cassette.
From the above, it is seen that a disk transferring technique that is safe, easy, and reliable is often desired.